


Remain With Me

by Chaotickiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alexandra - Freeform, Angst, Death, Fire, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Library, M/M, ancient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotickiwi/pseuds/Chaotickiwi
Summary: Bokuto considered himself to be an adventurous child, strong, talented and brave. But standing next to the grand library of Alexandra- rumored to be over a huge height- he forgot what Konoha had said, kind of unsettled him. It had over 100 scholars in the building, and maybe one particular child within the walls, was the prettiest of all. Maybe.Or AKA the Au no one asked for where  Akaashi is the son of a rich scholar, and Bokuto is the son of a poor widow, in the times that the library of Alexandria still towered proudly over Egypt.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 15





	Remain With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1/4

The sun was high in the sky, and the blistering heat was a constant physical reminder of their season. Sweat would pool down your neck, and into your clothes, and at the end of the day a bath in a nice cold lake was preferred by most of the lower class population. 

The year was 245 BC. A hot year. There isn't much information on the time period- or well, correct information that is. Contrary to popular belief, this was the time of peace. Calm before a storm if you will, and only few knew what was coming. 

Bokuto ran through the streets quickly, ducking under multiple merchants, scurrying away as they called out after him in vexation. All the boy could do was laugh at the faces they made. It was fun to be a child in these times, yet sometimes things were rough, and things were scarce.

Grinning, Bokuto ran farther into the streets, running by merchants, travelers, and wealthy scholars, who had- for some reason, all decided to seemingly come from their homes to collectively go to the market on this certain day. 

The sun was hot on Bokuto's skin, giving him a nice tan, and red angry sunburn patches. His mother told him to put oils on when he left the house, but money was a little short. In the end it was best to just dump water on himself and tell his mother he was well oiled head-to-toe, NOT that he had accidentally broke the bottle a week prior, one that costed half his mother's currency. 

The city Bokuto was born and lived in was highly favored-by the rich that is, and loved deeply by the poor. If anyone was proud of anything, it was the grand library of Alexandra, Built in 285 BC, exactly 269 whole years before Bokuto was born. It had been up his whole life, but something about the building mocked him. 

He considered himself to be an adventurous child, strong, talented and brave. But standing next to the grand library of Alexandra- rumored to be over a huge height- he forgot what Konoha had said, kind of unsettled him. It had over 100 scholars in the building, each of them thousands of times smarter then he was. 

Three large cattle walked into the road pulling a wagon full of wheat, "Hey! Kid! Watch where you're going!" He shouted just as Bokuto slipped through them. Looking back his eyes widened at the sheer size of them. If Konoha was here he would probably tell him that these where in fact, not cattle, but something else, something that Bokuto didn't understand just yet. Turning around, he kept his advance towards the library. 

The buildings true purpose was well hidden from the public- the locals really, and it was originally meant to show off the wealth of their city, but was used by monks and scholars across the surrounding cities, farther then Bokuto ever dared himself to go. Even if you didn't know this factor- like Bokuto, you could still see the original intentions based on the architecture. The building was made from cool, and slick material, and if it wasn't for the hot sun, the stone would be freezing to the touch. Instead it was heated, and if you got close enough you could see dots in the stone, or sometimes cracks. 

Bokuto stood at the front of the library, digging his woven sandals into the brown dirt. His clothes were boring- a skin tone Nålebinding and felt tunic, given to him by his grandmother. He pulled them closer to himself, sweating. Maybe just a peak in the library. It wasn't exactly open to the public, but they didn't need to know he wasn't supposed to be here. As long as a scholar didn't catch him he'd be fine.

"Are you okay?" Said a voice behind him. It was soft, and In a tone you would use to talk to a frightened bunny. 

Bokuto whipped his head around and froze. In front of him was a boy- just looking right at his age, clad in a pristine white Tunic, gold swirls rimming the hem all around it, and accompanied by golden tassels- braided into a lose beat at his hip. Oils on his face caught in the light and it looked like he was glowing. Black hair was curled at the nape of his neck from the heat, and Bokuto couldn't help but want to card his finger through it.

The boy raised a brow, "Hello?"

"U-um hi!" Bokuto stuttered our nervously. 

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" It took Bokuto a minute to realize he was being spoken to- from a boy of higher class that is, but he was too lost in the boys blue eyes to remember the question correctly.

He opened his mouth and mumbled, "I'm not lost." And he just knew his face resembled a kicked puppy. He most likely looked like a child- even more so then he already was. 

He wasn't even supposed to be near the library. The boy would soon realize how poor he was, with his off tan colored tunic, and no undergarments underneath. The huge black smudge on his right cheek didn't help the cause either. He would get turned down, and be forced away from the grand building- which he was still scared of.

"Do you like the library?" The boy in front of him inquired.

Surprised, Bokuto looked up, "oh um, ive never been in." 

Realizing this was apparently a problem the small boy nodded and started walking up the stars, and Bokuto watched him as he calmly ascended them. At the very top the boy turned around and reached out his hand.

Thinking he was going to point away from the library and send him off made Bokuto step back, and just as he was about to turn around to run he realized the the movement was different on the boys hands.

It wasn't a movement of order, but more like a beacon to follow him. The boy wanted Bokuto to follow him into the library. Not saying anything Bokuto's eyes widened and he quickly threw himself up the steps two at a time.

"Uh, what's your name? Mines Bokuto!" He grinned once he reached the stair the boy was waiting on.

"Akaashi." He said apathetically, not looking wt Bokuto as he walked up further towards the large steps.

"Akaashi! Hey you aren't going to ask mine?" Bokuto whined. 

Akaashi sighed, "What about you, what is your name?"

"Bokuto!" He said cheerfully. 

"Ah. Bokuto. Tell me, why are you here?"

"Um," Bokuto chuckled nervously scratching his neck, "I'm not really sure. I've just never been able to go in." After a short pause he started up again, "Why are you here, Akaashi?"

The boy froze from taking the last step, "Um well my father works here as a scholar. I get to come and go as a please. I enjoy reading as well."

"Oh. Is reading fun?" Bokuto said excitedly. 

Akaashi looked at him if he was mad, "I guess it can be, it's not fun for you?"

"Oh um, I can't read." Bokuto said blankly. 

"Oh. Oh my gods I apologize." He expressed sadly 

"No it's fine! Just because my family is poor doesn't mean yours is. You learned how to read, I didn't. Hey hey hey! I know! You can teach me how to read as an apology!"

"I thought you just said it was fine.." mumbled Akaashi.

"It's is fine," Bokuto grinned, "but... call it an excuse."

Akaashi smiled lightly, and looked up at the building towering above them, "Okay, Bokuto. Let me indulge in your excuse." 

"Akaashi?"  
"Yes Bokuto?" The buildings doors got closer and closer, and Bokuto's palms were sweating.

"What does indulge mean?"

Akaashi cracked a smile- and Bokuto's heart skipped a beat, only a slight one, and then reached out to hold Bokuto's wrist.

"Why don't we go find out?"

-Chapter one end-


End file.
